Punctual
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: Alice lost this battle. One-shot of JALICE. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.


~ Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and their characters. I wish I could own Jacob and Jasper. ~

_**

* * *

:+: Punctual :+:**_

Today is the big day! In 15 minutes, the wedding of Renesmee and Jacob will be taking place. Of course Alice would naturally be the wedding planner. Bella wasn't into these things so she would not be much help to her daughter. Fortunately for Renesmee, Alice knew what to do and was ecstatic with her duties as wedding planner AND maid of honor.

It was a small wedding taking place in front of the Cullen house. Only close friends and family were invited. The minister was actually Carlisle. Renesmee thought he would be perfect for the job; thus, forcing him to get ordained through those One-Minute Minister sites. The guests were family and friends of Renesmee and Jacob's wolf friends and father.

Alice was running everywhere to make sure everything was in place. Everything outside seemed to be in perfection. She talked into her walkie-talkie, "Edward, are you in place?"

Edward answered shortly, "Yes, Alice. You asked me that like ten times. I'm ready to give my daughter away."

Alice looked at her watch to see how much time was left. 10 minutes left till show-time. Alice looked around to see if everyone was at their right places. Rosalie was waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle as a bridesmaid. Jacob and his best man and groomsmen were at the altar. Carlisle was standing at the altar, waiting to marry off his "granddaughter". Esme and Bella were sitting in the front row excitedly. Jasper was… "Where is Jasper?", Alice exclaimed.

Alice ran upstairs and saw Jasper in his regular clothes and reading a book on the bed. "What does he think he is doing, now is not the time to be reading!", thought Alice.

Alice exasperatedly stated, "Jasper! You need to get ready, the wedding is starting soon. In 5 minutes to be precise!"

Jasper looked up from his book and saw the face of his wife. She looked like she was going to rip his head off if he didn't shower and get ready right this instant. Jasper quickly went to their bathroom and took a shower. Even at inhuman speed, his shower still took 2 minutes. As Jasper showered, she looked through the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. As Alice was straightening her dress from the crinkles, Jasper stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel that clothed his lower body.

Jasper looked toward Alice and stated, "Where did you put my tux?"

Alice turned towards Jasper as he asked his question. Once her eyes caught the sight of his body, she lost focus. His body glistened as droplets of water fell down from his chest to his torso, emphasizing his perfect abs. Fortunately for himself, Alice didn't recognize she was having an effect on him too. She looked great in her tight-fitting dress. After ten seconds, she answered, "What?" Lust and passion were radiating off of her and Jasper could feel it. Jasper grinned at his affect on her, "My tux?"

Alice turned to avoid the sight of his gorgeous body but Jasper was one step ahead. He was behind her in a second and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alice tried to forget the image of his body in her mind and push him away. Jasper noticed her resistance so he quickly started kissing the back of her neck. She moaned as his lips touched her skin.

This was getting dangerous. Jasper had Alice in his clutches and Jasper was abusing his hold over her. He turned her around and said, "You look beautiful as always." As the final word left his mouth, he moved to her jaw line and started kissing it. At this, Alice's rolled to the back of her head and closed her eyes. "He just has to know where the right spots are located," Alice thought.

Alice approximated that there was 1 minute left before the start of the wedding. Alice tried to form coherent sentences but got lost in the lust she had for him. "This isn't the time…your tux is in…wedding starting soon." Jasper smiled against her skin at his wife's failure to refocus herself. He moved to the area behind her ear and stated, "Can't Rosalie take your place as maid of honor? She doesn't have much to do now anyways."

Jasper was right. Alice lost this battle and she didn't like it at all. She finally decided to give in and sighed, "I guess being a few minutes late wouldn't hurt."

Jasper devilishly grinned at Alice's words. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Correct answer." At that, he picked her up and moved towards the bed.

_

* * *

Sigh, Jasper is so hot. I'm jealous. Sorry that my writing is far below par but please be gentle! Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
